Daughter of a Snape!
by MirithKailyn
Summary: A new girl has to leave her home in America and has to move in with her Uncle in England. She then has to choose what to do at a new school.


Description of Lilia: about 5'5" she's pretty much skinny but is not anorixit...she has long dark red hair and purple eyes and as Draco would call her...Hott...*laughs* Now on with the RP!

Lilia: *steps into the great hall with the first years even though she's a sixth year. walks up to get sorted*

Hat: *is waiting to be placed on someone's head*

Lilia: *steps up to it because mcgonagal said so and she also place it on her head*

Draco: *eyeing her from his seat at the Slytherin table*

Pansy: *is hanging all over drakie lol*

Draco: *trying to get a better look at the new girl and Pansy is making this difficult*

Blaise: *quietly amused*

Pansy: What is it drakie?

Draco: Pansy I broke up with you last year three days before summer break. Do you recall?

Pansy: But drakie were going to be married once out of the place...*looks around disgusted*

Draco: *where does she get these ideas?**just rolls his eyes and continues to ignore her*

Lilia:*is waiting for the hat to say her house*

Hat: *is torn between Gryffindor and Slytherin which seems to happen alot* *even though the houses are supposedly polar opposites*Slytherin! *isn't entirely sure but figures if he was wrong...oh what the hell*

Lilia: *makes her way over to the cheering table*

Draco: *very pleased**makes room next to him and gives the new girl a little smirk*

Pansy: *is shoved out of the way knowing draco...lol*

Lilia: *sits down next to draco* *smiles*

Draco: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You?

Lilia: Lilia Snape

Draco: *raises eyebrow* Snape? Care to explain your relationship to Professor Snape?

Lilia: He's my uncle...

Draco: Can't imagine what that's like

Lilia: he's nice and sweet...and very protective of me...*shrugs* i guess that's what i get for being family...

Draco: And now I understand exactly how different it is to not have him for an uncle

Lilia: *smiles* i guess im lucky then...

Draco: So is that why you've come to Hogwarts? Since your Uncle is here?

Lilia: No, my dad couldn't afford our house back in america so Uncle Sevy said we could live with him...

Draco: *oh so she's poor...is somewhat less interested now*

Lilia: *ish not poor thank you lol* we couldn't make the 500 million dollar rent on the house, my dad was only making...hmm...250 million a month...

Draco: Well you could have easily bought a new place of your own then

Lilia: I also wanted to get rid of that all girls school...And my dad knew that...But I really think Uncle Sevy was tired of living alone...*giggles*

Draco: You've got to be kidding.

Lilia: Nope...He was so happy to see us living there that it got really scary..._;;

Draco: ...we are talking about the same Professor Snape aren't we?

Lilia: Yes...He's a different person around me...It's almost as if he treats me like a daughter...

Blaise: *has been listening to this conversation *gags on some pumpkin juice*

Lilia: *glares at blaise then smiles at Draco* He's also talked very highly of you Draco...

Draco: What has he said? *raises eyebrow*

Lilia: He says your very good at potions...he hasn't seen your high marks since he was getting them when he was here...He's also said that your one of the nicest kids he knows and that you would be perfect for me...

Draco:...*is slightly weirded out Snape said all of that lol*

Lilia: *sees his exspression* *smiles and trys to keep from giggling*

Draco: What?

Lilia: *smiles* nothing...nothing...

Draco: He really said all of that?

Lilia: yes...I told you he speaks very highly of you...It's almost like he's bragging about you so I would like you or something...*smiles*

Draco: And well...what do you think of me?

Lilia: *mumbles quietly* i think your hott...

Draco: *couldn't completely make that out. well could make most of it out but would love to hear it repeated louder* Hmm? What was that?

Lilia: *blushes* *quietly but a little louder then before* I think your hott...

Draco: *smirks sort of hoping Pansy would hear that lol*

Pansy: *she did* *glares at Lilia* Drakie is mine so don't get any ideas!

Lilia:oh so your takin?*to draco but smiling too*

Draco: No. Someone *glare at Pansy* is living in delusions

Lilia: Oh, so your saying someone is obsessed with you and doesn't want to move on?

Draco: Precisely

Lilia:*quietly and mumbles* so i have a chance then...

Draco: A very good chance

Lilia: *facepalms* you have very acute hearing...

Draco: Well I have to in order to catch all your mumbling

Lilia: Most of the mumbling was too myself...So your saying I have a good chance on being with you? *smiles*

Draco: Hmm...I'd say yes

Lilia: *smiles* *dumbledore gives final speech* Will you be my tour guide for the week? since I have no clue where I'm going...

Draco: Of course. I'd be glad to *smirk*

Lilia: first you can show me where our common room is...then tomorrow you can show me where everything else is...*smiles*

Draco: Right. This way *motions for her to follow him*

Lilia: *follows but is walking right next to him*so where is the common room anyway?

Draco: I'm bad with directions. Can't I just show you?

Lilia:Fine...show me then...

Draco: *takes her hand and leads her to the common room*

Lilia: *blinks at the fact that he's holding her hand*

Draco: *changes his mind from going to the common room to room of requirements lol**hopes Pansy notices he's slipped off lol*

Pansy: *she has* *is in the real common room wondering where her drakie is*

Blaise: *oh she IS an idiot*

Pansy: *walks up to blaise* Have you seen drakie-poo? or is he off with that new slut...i mean girl?

Blaise: You know you mean slut

Pansy: *glares and storms off*

Lilia: *watches other slytherins going a different way* Draco? where are we going? Other slytherins are going the opposite way we are...*looks alittle lost*

Draco: Yes well they don't know about the short cut

Lilia: *doubts his "short cuts"* Ok...whatever you say...i just hope it's not much farther...

Draco: Of course it's not much further it's a short cut

Lilia:*wants draco to hurry up and get there since he is leading lol*

Draco: *finds the room hoping it isn't occupied*

Lilia: so this is it draco? *raises an eyebrow at jus a simple door*

Draco: Yes Why, what were you expecting?

Lilia: something a little bit more fancier...

Draco: Well then everyone would know where it is. Even the Gryffindors and they're bloody idiots

Lilia: and what's the deal with gryffindors? *raises an eyebrow*

Draco: Hate them. Just hate them. It makes life easier

Lilia: O...K...*is still alittle lost but quickly gets over it lol*


End file.
